The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel combusting engines and, more specifically, to a system and method for spark timing retardation.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., a piston disposed in a cylinder of the engine, to move the components over a distance. In operation, a spark may ignite the air-fuel mixture in a combustion chamber, for example, during a compression stroke of the piston. Timing of the spark may affect many variables including engine longevity, fuel economy, and engine power. For example, sparks occurring too soon or too late in the engine cycle may be responsible for undesired vibrations. In some cases, it may be beneficial to retard spark ignition.